


Massive Midna's Royal Snack

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Burping, Digestion, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Fart Torture, Farting, Femdom, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Stink Torture, Vore, Weight Gain, burp torture, fat kink, grossdom, hyper fat, obese, slob, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A request from tumblr, in which a gassy, morbidly obese slob Imp Midna tortures Zelda with her gas before devouring her.





	Massive Midna's Royal Snack

Princess Zelda had faced many challenges and hardships throughout her life, and through her various incarnations. She had been kidnapped by countless versions of the demonic Ganon, but the Beastly Ganondorf himself could never compare in cruelty to what she was facing right now. 

Midna was a fellow princess, of the twilight, who took the form of either a small, mischievous imp, or a gorgeous ethereal woman worthy of her royal title. Currently, she occupied her imp form, but her current incarnation deviated quite a bit from what that incarnation normally looked like. 

Midna was staggeringly massive, not in height, she was still the appropriate level of shortness that all imps were, but she was fat, very, very fat. Her stomach was where most of her corpulence was focused, a massive blob of greyish flesh that jutted out in front of her. Her arms and legs were still lardy themselves, though. Or at least her arms were, as they could clearly be seen at her sides, with wings of flab sagging from them, whereas her legs seemed to be trapped beneath that aforementioned enormous gut. Her face was rounded and soft too, with pudgy, puffy cheeks that made her look rather cute. 

And, as previously mentioned, this obese Midna was antagonizing the poor Hylian princess. Midna’s massive belly was created and sustained through a massive intake of fatty foods, naturally, and with that came plenty of gas for the twili imp. She used her only remaining useful appendage that wasn’t rendered useless through fat, that being the arm she could create out of her bold, orange hair, to grab the princess and press her up against her stomach. The princess sunk into her thick fat, and could hear the gassy churning of the food she was delighting in digesting. 

"Hear that?“ Midna taunted. “All that food’s going to become huge burps and nasty farts, and I’m going to make you sniff them both. Then, when I’m done with you, I think I’ll eat you myself, and turn you into gas for someone else to smell” 

Midna opened her mouth, letting out a belch strong enough to make her stomach wobble up and down. The scent was undeniably foul, as Zelda was forced to sniff it in by Midna’s prehensile hair. It smelled strongly of various types of greasy food, but there was an undeniably human odor to it too, suggesting that Zelda wouldn’t be the first living, sentient being that Midna had consumed. 

"Mmm, that was a good one” Midna said with a cackle, as Zelda gagged from the stench. 

"Oh, come on, it’s not that bad" she said dismissively, with a sadistic grin. “If you think that’s bad, just wait until I make you smell my farts”

Midna still had some burps to give, though, as she pulled Zelda as close as she possibly could to her mouth, letting out a thunderous UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP. 

Zelda was disgusted, as she could feel the warm, smelly belch blowing against her face. “Please, stop” Zelda begged, but Midna just shook her head. 

Her stomach gurgled eerily. “Looks like my ass wants to get in on the action” she said. She used her hand to shove Zelda underneath her, rather unceremoniously. Midna’s skin was slick with grease and sweat from her unhygienic, slobby attitude and fatty diet, so sliding Zelda underneath her enormous ass wasn’t much of a struggle, at least on Midna’s part. 

Zelda, meanwhile, was doing everything she could to escape. Only the top half of her body was trapped underneath Midna’s rear, and she was facing upwards, with her nose pointed as close to Midna’s hole as possible. 

Zelda was desperate, kicking her legs that stuck comically out from Midna’s ass in desperation, but there was no chance, not even her greatest efforts could budge the 2-ton imp. 

"Here it comes" Midna moaned, just loud enough for Zelda to hear under the layers of ass fat she was trapped beneath. Midna’s fart was deep and bassy, muffled slightly by Midna’s thick ass cheeks. Zelda could hear the noise clearly, though, as the rancid gust of wind erupted against her face, and she was forced to admit to herself that Midna’s farts weren’t all that bad, at least by comparison. 

Whereas Midna’s belches merely smelled of the food she ate, her farts were made of pure foulness. Zelda’s close proximity to Midna’s gassy hole didn’t help either, as the fart shot up her nostrils immediately, stinging her nose and making her eyes water. Zelda let out a muffled cry as the smell consumed her senses, but Midna couldn’t hear her over the sound of a second fart, and even if she could, she wouldn’t have cared. 

"Come on, sniff it all in" Midna said, as her stomach churned, brewing up a third fart to unleash upon the princess. 

Her third fart was the worst of all, coming out in a loud BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT and lasting for several seconds. Zelda, meanwhile, gagged and sputtered in the darkness beneath Midna’s ass. Perhaps indulging her instinct to gag wasn’t the best idea, though, as the smell of Midna’s farts manifested as a taste in her mouth, and that put her over the edge. She screamed, and although Midna couldn’t hear her over her own gassiness, she could feel the vibrations that her cries sent through her wobbling fat rolls. 

"You’re lucky I saved the best for last" she said. Her arm wrapped around Zelda’s ankle, and yanked her from beneath Midna’s corpulent form. Zelda let out a desperate gasp, hoping that she would be able to get a lungful of fresh air, but found that the space around Midna was tainted by her farts too. 

"Please, no" Zelda said weakly.

Midna ignored her, and opened her mouth, not to belch, but to allow Zelda inside. Her arm lifted Zelda into the air, and hovered her over Midna’s eagerly awaiting maw. She waited for a moment, to allow Zelda to comprehend her situation, before releasing her hand, and sending the poor princess plummeting between her lips. 

Midna was clearly very good at this, as she had her tongue wrapped around Zelda’s body, dragging her down towards her abyssal stomach as soon as she landed in her wet, dripping mouth. Midna slurped greedily, and the princess found herself no match for the gluttonous imp. 

Midna’s throat bulged as she swallowed, and Zelda landed in her stomach with a disgusting sloshing noise. 

"You tasted great" Midna said with a burp, allowing her to enjoy the flavor of the princess for a second time. “I bet you’ll smell great too, when you’re churned up into one of my farts”

Midna’s stomach bulged upon Zelda entering it, but it was barely noticeable at first, with how massive her gut already was. The only telltale sign that someone living was inside of her was the occasional sharp bulges that could be seen protruding from her gut, an indication that Zelda was kicking and punching in a feeble attempt to escape, or cause her predator some discomfort. Zelda’s face, along with her desperate expression, could sometimes be seen outlined in Midna’s grey flesh as well. 

"Struggling is just going to make me *UUUURP* gassier" she said. Zelda’s struggles were barely registering for her, and she knew her stomach would take care of her eventually. In the meantime, Midna placed a hand against her belly, lazily stroking it, pushing into the soft fatty parts and enjoying the harder bulges were Zelda’s body was. 

Midna began to drift off, with Zelda’s struggles against her stomach lulling her to sleep. When Midna awoke from her food coma, her stomach had softened significantly, and the sensation of struggling was gone. She seemed to have gained a noticeable new layer of fat, too, which she groped and toyed with gleefully. 

"I made a good choice, eating you and all" she said, as she gazed proudly at her added pudge. “Let’s see if you did anything for my gas”

Midna’s stomach growled, as Zelda had indeed done a good job of making her gassy. Princess Zelda, noble ruler of Hyrule’s last contribution to the world was as a massive, smelly fart, made by a giggling imp-girl.


End file.
